


for nothing at all

by clownjuice



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alien/Human Relationships, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Space Stations, everyone dies, gay people in space lol, tags prollt give it away lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownjuice/pseuds/clownjuice
Summary: you put your head in my arms as we wonder if there was anything we could’ve done
Relationships: Blue/Yellow, Lime/Purple (implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	for nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> this took me . So long and it was supposed to be a joke -____- dedicated to The Hole. i wrote this in my notes app n probably is very uninspired but. 
> 
> anyways
> 
> for the sake of storytelling i added some stuff here n there so lets say that each mission takes around a month yeahhh

Blue hummed to himself as he held together two ends of the wires in his gloved hands. A pair of needle nose pliers, loose screws and the wall paneling lay haphazardly on the metal floor he was knelt on. He was fixing the wiring in the security office and it was taking an embarrassing amount of time. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as he bit his lip in concentration. 

Lime was usually the one that fixed the wiring, but task assignments weren’t always consistent. Still, Blue wasn’t used to this. He knew the electricity was turned off in the room and his suit was well insulted, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he would get electrocuted. Humming helped him keep concentration. 

“Finally.” He groaned to himself as he reattached the last wire, a feeling of relief washing over him. He scrambled around for a second looking for all the screws, but eventually succeeded in reattaching the panel. He stood up with a groan and a stretch, slipping his tools back into his utility belt. 

‘Onwards we go.’ He thought, looking down at the comms screen embedded into the forearm of his suit. Pulling up his tasks list, he only had about three more to go. ’Specimen samples, nah. Refuel the engines, maybe. More wiring in ca-’ He was stopped mid-thought as an error message interrupted his scrolling. 

‘COMMS SABOTAGED’ in block red lettering covered the screen, accompanied with a low beeping sound that rang out in his helmet. A wave of mild annoyance washed over him. He closed the screen and groaned. He turned on his heel and made his way into the hallway between the reactor and the security room. With just a quick glance down the hallway, he could see the doors leading to the upper and lower engines were closed. 

“That’s weird.” A voice rang out beside him. 

“Jesus!” Blue jumped, snapping his head over to see Yellow peering out from Reactor. He let out a sigh of relief, his hand clutching as his chest. “Don’t scare me like that, Yellow. I didn’t even know you were in there.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Yellow snickered. “Are they locked?” Blue swallowed the lump that was in his throat, and walked down towards the doors, boots clanking against the metal. With a few button presses he knew. 

“Yeah.” He grumbled, walking back to the intersection. “Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while. Hopefully, the rest of the team will get the comms back up soon, and will come let us out of here.” Blue walked back into security with Yellow following suit. He plopped down in the chair in front of the security cameras with Yellow leaving up against the camera control console. 

Unless their crewmates were to manually unlock the doors from the outside, they would be stuck inside for about 30 minutes until the doors auto-unlocked. From what Blue could see, they were gonna be stuck here for quite a while. Red and Black were in comms, bickering over how best to fix the lost signal.. Purple was in O2 doing his best to finish his task without guidance, with Lime sitting next to him. Blue sighed. 

One problem after another on this god forsaken station. If it wasn’t the oxygen depleting, it was the lights going out. If not the lights, it was the reactor. One had to wonder why HQ even sent people out here to fix it, instead of just letting it go. The price of upkeep had to be greater than whatever info the Skeld brought. Blue mentally shrugged. Who was he to question it? 

“Well, at least it’s us together.” Yellow said gleefully, no doubt a smile underneath his helmet. He slid closer to Blue, close enough so their legs were touching. The words brought a heat to Blue’s cheeks and the touch made his palms sweat. He was glad the glass of his helmet was too thick to see through.

“Did you, uhm, finish your task?” He said, changing the subject quickly. Yellow perked up at this. 

“Oh! I’m not actually.” Yellow trotted over to the intersection once again. “I’ll be back!”

“Do… Do you want some h-help?” Blue sputtered out, swiveling his chair to follow his crewmate. He surprised even himself with this question. He once again thanked god he was wearing his helmet. 

“I’ll just be a sec,” He giggled. “Thank you, Blue.” He walked into the other room, leaving him alone. 

“Oh my god, what was that?!” Blue whispered to himself, turning back to the camera screens. He cringed at his feeble attempt at ‘flirting’, if you could even call it that. Embarrassment made a pit in his stomach as he slumped back into the chair. His stutter echoed in his head, clenching his eyes closed and teeth together. He definitely wasn’t used to this. Feelings like this weren’t new to him, but this was the first time in a long time he had decided to ‘act’ on them. 

Blue had been working for MIRA HQ for about 15 years. Back when he was fresh out of high school, he didn’t have many options. Work a shitty 9 to 5 job, join the military, or work for the MIRA company. At the time, working a 9 to 5 seemed like a fate worse than death and he would serve actual crack before he served the country. So MIRA it was. The interview process was scarily easy. They required basic education, over the age of 18, life waivers, ect. Young Blue didn’t seem to see this as a red flag, only another perk to being able to go to space. The pay was better than good, and he didn't really have much keeping him on earth. So he joined. Training took just under 9 months, and it was spent in some shoddy training facility in the middle of some ocean. 

He thought back to his first mission, to another space station similar to the Skeld. Each mission took about a month, sometimes longer depending on team size. He was grouped with 10 in total, himself included. He remembered his first steps on that metal flooring, the feeling of importance in his gut. How hopeful he felt.

The mission ended up in 7 deaths. One of the crewmates, White, had killed 6 of the members, leaving only Blue and an Orange crewmate. Blue was sure he would have died that same mission if it hadn”t been for Orange pushing White out of the Bay doors, into the open of space. All of this happened within the first week. Blue and Orange were instructed by HQ to finish the tasks, then return home. He would later learn this kind of thing was what was referred to as ‘Imposter Infiltration’. He remembered what his superior said to him when he got back as he was filling out the mission report.

“ If I were you, I wouldn't bother learning your crewmates names. Stuff like this happens pretty often.” 

Over the course of the next year, he realized why. Crewmate deaths werent uncommon, even if it wasn’t murder. O2 malfunctions, reactor overloads, radiation poisoning, freak accidents. His fellow crewmates were dropping like flies, and Blue was sure to follow. He had been through 78 different crewmates. Though only 3 of his hundreds of missions had been infiltrated by ‘imposters’, he never took his chances. His current crew he had been with for just over a year, a surprisingly long time. 

Yellow had been with him the longest. Almost two years. B They met on a mission together on Polus. Blue had scolded Yellow for doing a task wrong and showed him how to do it correctly. The mission went smoothly though, and the two were bunked together at HQ. Slowly over the course of the years, they got closer. They were polar opposites. Yellow was a confident, kind man. He was young (25), tall (6’4), and very handsome. His tan skin comboed with his long curly hair and his bright smile was sure to capture anyone's heart. He had piercing gold eyes that seemed to glow in the dark, though Blue just chalked it up to prolonged radiation exposure. Besides that, he was funny, helpful, sweet, caring, and smart. He was well liked throughout all of the crews. Blue couldn't count the amount of times Yellow had been confessed to by other crewmates at HQ. 

Blue on other hand… He was short (5’6), old (32) and not much going on else. He was grouchy and closed off. He had many issues, and had no doubt been reported on many occasions for ‘aggressive’ and ‘unprofessional’ behavior. Not that reporting did much. HQ hardly cared about the loss of lives, let alone mild complaints. He rolled his eyes.

Still, against the odds, they grew closer. No matter what, Yellow would always go out of his way to be with Blue, whether they were on a mission or at HQ. Always making excuses to be with Blue or blowing off other crewmates. He took interest in Blue’s hobbies, his interests, his life. They became sort of like best friends. Blue always pretended it annoyed him, brushing him off or feigning anger. But they both knew it was an act. 

His thoughts drifted back to his crew. Red was an arrogant, ornery guy who had deemed himself the leader. He had been in the crew for 13 months. Black was a pretty smart person, who was always getting into arguments with Red over how to best achieve the tasks at hand. They had been in the crew for 10 months. Purple was a strong stoic guy who was good under pressure.He had been with them for 12 months. Lime was a cheeky little guy who came off as lazy and dumb, but was actually pretty resourcful. He had transferred over with Purple. Pink was…

Blue stopped himself. Sadness settled over him, remembering their recently fallen teammate. He felt guilt crawling out of his stomach to form a ball in his throat. Forgetting that a teammate was gone wasn’t something new to Blue. They came and went so often, he almost didn’t notice sometimes. It was only natural to harden over time, though that didn't make him feel any less guilty. 

It had happened on their last mission, on Polus. Blue remembered being in the laboratory, doing a body scan, when an emergency mission was called. Red, Black, Blue and Purple rushed to Admin to see Yellow holding Pink at gunpoint. His hands were shaking, and covered in blood. Blue remembered the feeling of despair he felt seeing his Yellow like that. The thought that someone so close to him could be an… Imposter. 

A poor Cyan who had been transferred from another crew had been killed in the bottom decontamination room. Yellow had seen Pink stab them in the back, and Yellow did his best to save them, but couldn't stop the bleeding. Pink scrambled to defend herself, screaming through her tears that it was Yellow. Though there wasn’t a single drop of blood on Pink. In fact, it had been her who had called the meeting. Lime argued panickedly that it really didn’t make sense for her to call the meeting, she could have just killed again. Yellow looked over at his crewmates nervously. Black and Red started to back away from Yellow. Blue panicked. 

It was Blue who had come to Yellow’s defense. He shouted for everyone to shut up, that this was ridiculous. Yellow had been with him for YEARS, why would he start killing now? Blue brought up the fact that Pink had been with the crew the least, only 10 months. ’Yellow was just with me in medbay, before he went down to Decontamination’ Blue lied. He said he had seen her sneak off often through all their past missions. Another lie. It had to be her. He repeated it to himself over and over that it had to be her. Black and Red knew he didn’t trust easily, so seeing put his full trust in Yellow must have influenced them. Blue knew this. 

Almost unanimously, they decided Pink was guilty. She screamed and cussed and cried, cursing all of them but mostly Blue and Yellow. Blue tried his best not to listen. It was Purple who threw her into the lava. MIRA HQ had always told them to take care of any ‘interferences’ as they saw fit. Her screams of agony echoed throughout the empty courtyards of the frozen planet. 

He remembered pulling Yellow into the medbay, checking him for wounds. Yellow had insisted he was fine, physically, but Blue needed to be sure. He made him shed his outer suit, leaving him in the thin full body garment they wore underneath their bulkier outer suits. Blue had taken off his helmet and gloves so he could check him better. He was shaking and his hands were sweating as he ran them over his friends arms, back and chest. Yellow repeated that he was fine, though Blue could hardly hear him with his heart beating in his ears. His hands paused on Yellow’s sturdy chest. Blue remembered Yellow saying his name softly, looking down at him. Yellow clasped Blue’s hands in his, pulling him into a deep embrace. He remembered crying softly into his friend's chest. 

“I can’t lose you.” Blue repeated over and over, his hold on Yellow getting tighter who held him just as tight. Blue looked up at Yellow through tears. Yellow looked down at him, uncertain. 

The rest of the mission went without conflict. The weeks that followed at HQ weren’t much different than usual, but the energy was softer. Neither really said anything about Pink’s death or the incident at Medbay. Until Yellow started having nightmares. Then it only made sense that they started sleeping in the same bunk, so that Blue could console him. It was the only logical solution. Well, that’s what HE told their teammates who only gave them knowing looks.

Embarrassment was what pulled Blue from his thoughts, warmth covering his face. He didn’t mean to zone out so much. Looking down at his still-down comms, he could see 20 minutes had passed.  
“Yellow should've been back by now.” He muttered to himself, pushing away from the cameras. Yellow was known to take a while He walked into the hallway, seeing the doors were still locked. “Yellow?” He called out, walking into the Reactor. “Are you do-” 

It was empty. Blue froze, uneasiness flooding him. Yellow was nowhere to be seen. He quickly ran back into the hallway, running to the Upper engine door. It was still locked. Panic hit him like a truck. He ran back into security, rushing to the cams. Clicking hurriedly through all of the screens, he realized he couldn't see any of his crewmates. Black and Red were no longer in comms, Lime and Purple were no longer in O2. No one was anywhere. He ran back into the hallway. 

“Yellow?!” He cried out, rushing over to the Upper Engine door. He pounded on it with his fists, his mind racing.  
‘Did they leave me? Were they all killed? Fuck, fuck, fuck!!!’ His mind screamed as he pulled at the edges of the metal door. 

“Please, God, please!” Blue half sobbed, his hands shaking so hard he could hardly pound at the door. Hot tears welled in his eyes. “Please, Please.” A sob racked through his body as his head fell on the metal with a soft clang. 

“Blue.” A voice called behind him. 

Blue jumped, recognising the voice instantly. 

“Yellow!” He turned quickly, sniffling. He hit the latch on the front of his suit releasing his helmet, pulling it off. “I was so worried! Where w-” The words caught in his throat. 

Yellow stood just a few feet away from him in the intersection. His helmet was off, his gloves and boots covered in blood. His curls fell in his face, hiding his eyes. Clutched in one of his hands was a knife, blade and hilt completely covered in blood. The red looked so wrong on the suit of Yellow. So bright and contrast like it was empty space. The silence rang loudly in the air.

“Y…You’re bleeding.” Blue whispered after a moment, his helmet falling from his hands. “Let m-me help you.” He gulped and took a step forward. 

“Blue, stop.” Yellow’s voice was heavy and loud in the air. Blue flinched. Another moment of silence. “You know it’s not mine.” More silence followed. Yellow was staring holes into Blue who couldn’t bring himself to look at him. Silence. 

“Why?” Blue asked meekly, his chest tight. 

“It was always supposed to be this way.” Yellow said, softly now. He sounded so… Yellow. So normal. Blue looked up finally, his heart beating so hard in his chest, his eyes not focusing on anything.

“H...How?” Tears began falling freely down his cold cheeks. 

“I went through the vents… Took out Red first while Black was busy with comms. Black didn’t even know I was in the room… Snapped their neck before they could even see me” Yellow spoke formally, tactically, as if he were reading off his task list. Blue’s blood ran cold as he choked down a sob. “The other two were in the cafe. I stabbed Lime first. He screamed out, alerting Purple. He came after me, and tried fighting back. He lost.” Yellow stared blankly at Blue, his half lidded and unreadable. Another pause. 

“I made sure they died together.” Yellow said, his voice cracking. Sadness crossing his face for a split second. Blue struggled to stand.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” 

“Yes.” Yellow said, calmly this time. Pinks screams echoed in Blue’s head. “You knew that. You always knew that.” Blue paused and nodded softly. 

“Why now?” 

“I ran out of time.” Yellow stated softly. walked towards Blue, closing the space in between them. “I’m not… I’m not like you, Blue.” Blue didn’t know what he meant by that. His head was foggy now. A pause.

“I wasn’t supposed to be here this long. I was supposed to kill as many of your kind as I possibly could and return home.” Yellow pulled Blue in close. “I got… Distracted.” 

“Two years was all the time I had. My… ‘superiors’ noticed my absence. There was nothing more I could do… No more time to waste.” Yellow beside Blue. “So I killed that Cyan, thinking it would get them off my back, give me more time.” He put a bloodied glove to Blue’s cheek, holding him gently. 

“Pink wasn’t supposed to be there. I liked her. It was an unfortunate mistake that I almost lost my life to… Almost.” He pulled Blue closer and Blue let him. Blue’s head rested against Yellow’s shoulder. He said nothing. “You helped me get this far, Blue… You kept me here this long. It was always you, Blue. I fell in love with you on that first mission on Polus.” Yellow pressed a soft kiss to Blue’s forehead.

“Is there anything I could have done?” Blue whispered, finally. Silence. 

“No, Blue.” 

Blue looked up at Yellow, seeing him clearly now. His beautiful glowing eyes had multiplied, four separate one staring down at Blue’s tear stained face. Blue smiled weakly as Yellow leaned down, closing the space between their lips. The kiss tasted bitter on Blue’s lips. 

DEFEAT

**Author's Note:**

> haha oooo yellow was alien did yall get it ? i had.. Too Many ideas for this so its kinda all over the place . i do not like this that much owndlendk but i spent so muchtime on it to NOT post it. i hope u enjoy it


End file.
